


The Colors I Can See

by emo_sunshine



Category: colorblind - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_sunshine/pseuds/emo_sunshine
Summary: Living in a world where no color is seen until you touch your soul mate, Hazel DeBlon has seen color since she was a year old. Read her adventure of trying to find the one she touched as a child, and the people she meets along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Hazel sits on the swing set, waiting patiently for her mom to come play with her. She was fairly advanced for her age, she walks, and talks somewhat audibly. She starts to attempt to swing on her own. Pumping her stubby legs as hard as she could. "Need some help?" an unfamiliar voice speaks to Hazel. She turned her head to see a boy, about 2 years older than her. She shyly nods, and the boy walks to her rear. His hands touched her back, and suddenly these strange colorations appear on everything. Just as he stumbles back, his mother calls for him, but hazel doesn't hear his name clearly. The boy runs to his mom, "Bye.." His voice is shaky, scared almost. Hazel jumps off the swing, looking at everything in astonishment. Her mom looks over, remembering seeing that look on Hazel's fathers face. "How... Where... Who..?" Her mother whispers to herself. Hazel looks over to her mom, "M-mommy?" Hazel's face has a scared, yet amazed look painted on it. Hazel waddles over to her mom, and the woman smiles lightly at the confused yearling. Her mother lifts the child up, and carries her to the car, which is no longer a shade of grey, but a darker color of the sky. "The color of our car is blue," her mother explained, seeing the wonder in the small kid's eyes. "Sky blue too?" the child asked, trying to sound adult.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel sighs, looking up at the board, the red words popping out to her, and she's really the only one who can see the different colors. Nobody else has met their soul mate, well, nobody but her best friend Belle. Belle and Hudsen met a couple months ago, and once they high-fived, they saw the colors. Hazel always shipped Bedsen, which proved her match making skills. But she starts to wonder who her soul mate is, she doesn't really remember her life before color. At times she forgets other people can't see color. She taught Belle and Hudsen the different colors, shades, and hues. They find coloring a lot more interesting when they can see the different colors, and can see them all in the real world too. Hazel sigh's swiveling her chair around in a circle, waiting for Belle to finish her project for career class. "La da da da, la da da da, la da dada da, la da da da, la da da~" She sang softly as she spun around. "Do you ever shut up?" An easy on the eyes, tall boy asks with a sharp tone. Hazel blushes, as she's quite shy due to her troubled past. Belle scoffed and turned to the boy, "Troy, do you ever think? She never fucking talks because of your stupid ass mouth. She sings a cute little diddy and you shut her down. Shut the hell up bastard." Belle turned back to her laptop and continued writing her paper. Hazel sighs and asks the teacher if she could go to the office to check her blood sugar. Hazel was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes when she was 4, September 10th, 2007 to be exact. That day marks the day everything went to hell, both her health and her life in general. Her father abused her, slapping her when it was unneeded, not feeding her for days at a time when her mom went on business. When she was 6 her dad took her on a camping trip, which turned into not such a great time. Her father left her with one of his "buddies" that began to undress her, and proceeded to sexually assault the child. Luckily neighboring campers heard her screaming. Nobody has seen her father since, but nobody minds that.

Hazel enters the class just as the bell rings, Hazel grabs her stuff, then Belle's hand. The pair of best friends walk down the hall together to chorus. Hazel is extremely excited because they're getting a new tenor today! The choir has been stuck with one tenor for the first semester, the freshman looks at the new boy as she walks in, he seems a bit older than her. He was sorta cute, wearing a blue and grey hoodie, a light grey pair of shoes, fitting jeans, and black to grey ombre glasses. Hazel smiles at him, as he's already making friends with the bass's and other tenor. She sets her stuff down at her seat, and goes to talk to her friend in the bass section. As she went to go up the risers, she slips and falls down the few stairs she's gone up. Everyone laughs at her, everyone but the new kid. He reaches his hand out, "Need some help?" his voice is soft, and soothing. Hazel takes his hands, they're warm and strong. She pulls her self up, as he goes to pull her up. With the extra force she runs into him, but luckily she's about 5 inches shorter, she runs face first into his chest. She stands blushing lightly, then backs up, her heart racing. "Thanks... I-I'm Hazel" her greenish blue eyes look away. "Don't mention it, and the names Jonas." She looks up to him, his eyes a light brown almost a bronze color. He flashes a smirk before the piano sounds to start class. Hazel smiles back before dashing to her seat.

At the end of class Hazel opens snapchat to send her streaks, then checks her quick adds. The only one to pop up is "Jonas Gorst" The bitmoji looks like him, so she pressed add right as the bell rings. Hazel jumps up and runs out of the school to her bus, her mind on one thing and one thing only; food.


	3. Little Pink Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I go inactive, I'm pretty stressed out.

Hazel looks out the bus window, watching cars rushing by, the trees that seem to run in the opposite direction. The sudden buzz of her phone grabbed her attention, the name that was on her phone made her heart stop, then begin racing; "Jonas Gorst". He sent her a snap, and so soon? Hazel unlocks her phone then stares at the little pink box next to his name. She doesn't move, her eyes locked on it. ~Don't make it look like you're desperate, but don't leave him waiting too long...~ She thought to herself. She waits a good 3 minutes, then taps the little pink box beside his name. It was a picture of a steering wheel, captioned "Hey, you okay? You hit your head sorta hard..." Hazel took a picture out the window, then tapped the picture to say "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for being the only one-" she sighs then taps the backspace a couple of hundred times. "Hey, yeah, I'm okay. What's life without a little pain." She quickly presses send before she stresses over it. She sits quietly, trying not to doze off, but her heavy eye lids argued with her. Hazel's head lays against the chilled window, her eyes closing without hesitation. Her hand is tightly gripped around her phone. She begins to dream about a simpler time, remember a boy pushing her on the swing and seeing an array of color. But before she could see the face of the boy, she's awaken by the vibration of her phone. She shoots awake and unlocks her phone, opening it without thinking twice, without staring at that little pink box. He sent a selfie, damn his selfie game is on point. "Well, pain isn't great. You sure you'll be okay? Your face was pretty red." Red... He can see color too! Hazel gets excited and quickly responds with "Yeah, I'm sure my face was more of a pink, not red." Within seconds, a little blue box pops up with a message. 

Jonas: Wait, you can see color too?

Hazel: Yeah! I have for a long time.

Jonas: Whoa cool! I've never met anyone else who could see color. Not even my parents..

Hazel: Oh, I'm sorry...

Jonas: Don't be, not your fault.

Hazel: I know, but I still understand how you feel.

Jonas: NEXT TOPIC! 

Hazel: Favorite color, GO!

Jonas: I'd say probably crimson, or royal blue, hbu?

Hazel: Violet, or pastel purple.

Jonas: Nice, favorite flavor of icee?

Hazel: Blue raspberry and cherry.

Jonas: You're boring, mines coca cola mixed with mnt dew.

Hazel: Ew what the fuck? I didn't even know that Mountain Dew was a flavor. 

Jonas: Don't knock it till you try it.

Hazel: Probably won't be able to try it.

Jonas: Why's that?

Hazel: I don't get out much anymore.

Jonas: May I ask why?

Hazel: My dad doesn't let me be very social.

Jonas: May I pick you up so you can try one?

Hazel: I can ask my mom when I get home.

Jonas: You're not home yet? Schools been out for like an hour.

Hazel: Yeah I know, bus rides are fun.

Jonas: Dude buses suck ass.

Hazel: Yeah. Next question, Spring or purified water?

Jonas: Ew, definitely purified. Who the fuck likes spring water?

Hazel: Right? It's like... thick water. 

Jonas: "Thick water"... 

Hazel: I mean, that's what it feels like. 

Jonas: Jesus Christ xD

Hazel: Rawr XD

Jonas: Don't bring back my emo days.

Hazel: Please don't tell me you were a furry.

Jonas: Oh hell nah, I wasn't that emo.

Hazel: Just making sure xD

The bus pulls up to Hazel's little farm house, a sorrel tobanio paint grazing in the front paddock, a red Heeler sitting on the porch. She walks up to her dad and sweetly asks; "Hey dad, may I go to town with a couple of friends?" Her mom looked at her, the woman's face full of worry. "Yeah sure hun," Her mother responded. Hazel grew worrisome. She pulled out her phone and messaged Jonas.

Jonas: Furries are weird.

Hazel: Hey my mom said sure. 

Jonas: Sweet! What's your address?

As Hazel gives him the number on her mailbox, she gets a strange feeling in her gut. She goes inside and fixes her hair, her eyes gleam with excitement that she made a friend with such ease, but also with fear caused by the look on her mothers face.

~Jonas's POV~

She actually agreed so quick? Maybe she think's this is weird but doesn't want to hurt my feelings? Oh well, we'll just see how this goes. Maybe I should call her...

~Third person/ conversation~

Hazel looks down at her phone as it buzzes. She opens the snapchat, and read's his message.

Jason: What's your number?

Hazel chuckles and sends her cell number, and within seconds her phone rings.

H:"Hello?"

J:"Hey, I don't like driving without some noise, so I decided to call you."

H:"Where are you?"

J:"Turning on your road,"

H:"That was fast."

J:"I drive fast.."

Hazel hangs up the phone as the boy pulls in. She waves goodbye to her mom as she pulls her bag over her shoulder. She jumps in and puts on her seat belt. "Ready?" Jason speaks smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo booooii


	4. SLuSH-a-PlAOozA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.

~Hazel's POV~

I look over at him as I buckle my seat belt. His bronze eyes staring into mine. I return his soft smile, then proceed to have a conversation. "So, where are we going?" My voice is sheepish, god damnit why does he make me so nervous? Probably because we met like two hours ago and we're already doing stuff. Jesus, what am I doing? We've both already met our soul mates, why am I so nervous? I perk up to his response, "You'll see," Can I get a straight answer please? Ugh. I just nod my head and look out the window. "Are you sure you're okay?" His voice holds a hint of worry. "Yeah, I'm fine." My voice is shaky, but why? Ugh this isn't okay. He pulls out of the driveway, and begins to drive north. He turns on the radio, and since I have a diverse taste in music I sing along to most every song I hear. I look over at him, he's got a soft smile on his face. I stop singing and turn red, now looking back out the window. I pull my arms in my sleeves slightly, as my hands have become cold. My arms now close to me, my eyes out the window, and a hand on my knee. Wait... a hand on my knee? I turn my head and look down, his hand resting on my knee. I look at him as his gaze is on the road, I take a breath to say something, but then lose my confidence. His hand is warm, which it weird because now only my knee is warm. Like, can I just cuddle up to him and get warm all over? Wait what am I saying? He's just a friend, a really, really warm friend... No, stop that Hazel! Just have fun with him, he's a friend, a friend only. 

~Third Person POV~

As Jonas pulls into a near by seven/eleven and swiftly parks. As he turns off his car and unbuckles his seat belt, Hazel's heart begins to race, as does Jonas's. She looks over at him, he returns her gaze. She takes a deep breath and opens her door, forgetting to take off her seat belt. She attempts to get out, but obviously fails. Jonas chuckles then unbuckles her, "Dorky much?" Hazel blushes lightly as she gets out. She walks toward the door that Jonas is now holding open for her, what a gentleman. She smiles and thanks him, looking at the array of icee options. Her eyes light up as she turns back to him, he stands there with a smirk. She runs over to the slushie machine, grabbing a large cup. She begins with blue raspberry, then cherry, then Mountian Dew, then orange, adding more and more flavors. "Easy there, your blood sugar will spike." She stops what she was doing. "How did you know I was..." He pulls out an insulin pump. "Just a hunch," She becomes excited, she's never met another diabetic that actually liked her as a person. She puts a lid on her cup, then adds more blue raspberry until some pokes out from the top. She grabs her wallet and waits for him as he makes his own creation. He walks up to the counter and pulls out his wallet. "Two large icee's," he states, handing the cashier a debit card. Hazel slips him 3 dollars to pay him back. He tilts his head at her, not expecting her to pa him back. Hazel takes a sip of her colorful drink, and smiles lightly at the boy, whom was still giving a confused look. 

Jonas walks back to his car, with Hazel following, still sucking on the straw. Hazel jumps into the car and sets her cup in the almost too small cup holder. Hazel looks over to Jason, who leaned over the console to take a selfie. In doing so he accidentally forced Hazels lips onto his cheek. Hazel freezes more than her slushie, Jonas stands still, eyes wide.


	5. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes next? You've been freed! (Lol I love Hamilton)(SMUT WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sooooooo fair smut warning. Yeeaaahhh not for the innocent young children beans. Much much sexual content!

~Third person POV~

Hazel sat there, afraid to move. Jonas smirks, moves so that their lips touch. He then closes his eyes, deepening the kiss. Hazel has never kissed someone before, but has seen others do so. She follows his lead and closes her eyes. Jonas was, well, a little bit of a fuckboy so he's kissed many other girls. But hoping for a fresh start at the new school, he decides in that moment that Hazel will his only, for now anyway. Hazel pushes herself up, her heart racing. Jonas garbs her by the hips and pulls her onto his lap. Taken by surprise, Hazel's eyes shoot open. Jonas looks into her blue-green eyes, Hazel looks back into his bronze ones. She felt their heart beat match up, as her hands trail from his shoulders to his waste. Their gaze never breaks. Their icee stained lips meet once again. Jonas hesitates and whispers

"How?"

Hazel pulls back and looks at him with a deep blush, "How what?"

"How did you do this?"

"Do what?" She tilts her head slightly.

"You managed to get me to take you out, kiss you, and well..." He looks down. Hazel didn't have to look down to know what the 'well' was about.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized with a confused tone.

"Don't be, just..." He pauses slightly

"You want some help?" She says with a sweet innocent face. Jonas sits in shock for a minute, but soon changes his face to a smirk. Hazel places on hand on the zipper of his dark blue jeans. A sensation rushes through his body as she unzips his pants. He lays the seat down, grabbing her hips, pulling her pants down. She blushes softly, the colors around her burning bright. Hazel slips his pants down, along with his sparkly rainbow boxers. His hard cock stands up. He bites his lip, looking into her eyes. He then looks into the back of his SUV, the seats were down. He grabbed her and pushed himself back with force. He flips the roles, hovering over her. She looks up at him with a look of desperation. He kisses her neck, his hands slowly lifting her shirt over her head. He leaves a trail of kisses from her neck, down to her waste. He looks up at her for consent.

"G-go on..." Her voice held a sense of want and need. He bites her lacy underwear and pulls them down. He teases her clit with his tongue, making her moan softly and helplessly. Her moans force him into a wild animal, his tongue entering her, swirling around. She groans in pleasure, her eyes closing shut. She bucks forward slightly,

"Mmhh...rrrhh!" She opens her mouth, trying to regulate her breathing. He lifts his head up,

"Do you want me to-" He's quickly cut off by,

"D-don't stop!" She opens her eyes for a split second, then closes them when he comes back more aggressive. She moans, they get higher pitched and louder as he becomes more erotic.

"Uh-Ah!" She starts to approach her breaking point as he goes deeper into her. He grips her hips, pulling her closer into him. As he does so, she moans with much pleasure as she finishes out. He licks her cum covered pussy like it was his last meal. He smirks lightly,

"my turn." He winks, as he lines his body up with hers. He kisses her deeply before thrusting his dick into her tight vagina. He starts to softly thrust, being gentle to begin with. She moans softly, grabbing the back of his shirt. Unable to hold back any longer, Jonas begins to thrust harder and deeper. She groans,  
"Mmh- Joans~"  
"I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Pull out!" She moans as she speaks. He pulls his throbbing dick out of her, and she slowly sits up, and places her lips around it. He looks at her in shock, but doesn't say anything and lets her do so. She swirls her tongue around the head, then slowly moves down the shaft. He groans deeply, and once she reaches the head he lets his load go. But ya know, spitters are quitters so she swallows when needed. He grips her breasts, playing with them as he groans and releases his seed into her mouth. He finishes off, and lays back in exhaustion. She lays next to him, also very tired. He turns to her with amazement.

"Holy shit, someone seems experienced." He chuckles. She shakes her head,

"Nope, you're my first, everything. First kiss, first time." She giggles nervously.

"No fucking way. You're way too good to be a virgin, well, no longer a virgin I guess." He states in disbelief. She sighs and shrugs, laying her head in his chest. As she begins to relax, her phone rings. She jumps at the sound of her mother's ringtone. She grabs her phone and collects her breath,

"Hello?" She answers her phone. She listens for a while, answering with a 'yes' or 'ok' every once and a while.

"Uh yeah, he's right here,", "I can ask him.", "Yeah I'll text you, okay, love you too, bye." She sighs and looks at Jonas.

"Is everything okay?" He asks in a worried tone.

"Yeah... Can I stay at your place tonight?" She asks quietly.

"Y-yeah of course! As long as you need." He smiles softly, not wanting to ask why.

"Thanks," she replies, shooting a text to her mom. She then lays her head back on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah :) Hi thanks for reading my cringe chapter!


	6. No Hoodies No Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn't read the last chapter, Hazel's mother wants her to stay with Jonas tonight.

~Third Person POV~

Jonas sighs and wakes her up, 

"Hey, we got to go to my place." He whispers softly, sitting himself up. She yawns and gets up, looking around. He slips his shirt and pants back on, then jumps into the drivers seat, setting it back up to where it should be. She puts her top and slips her jeans back on, slowly moving back to the front seat. She grabs her phone and messages someone back, her stone face showing no emotion. Jonas looks over at her with worry, but says nothing. She locks her phone and looks out her window. 

"So, do you wanna run by your place to get some clothes or something?" He asks her softly, but she didn't answer.

"Or you can just wear some of my clothes, if you want. I mean I'm sure my jeans won't fit you but my sweat pants should." He offers her, not wanting to push.

"That'd be nice." Hazel replies with a soft voice. Jonas smiles and nods,

"Then that'll be what we do." He places his hand on her knee. As they drive to his house, Hazel stays silent. Jonas wonders what the hell is going on, but doesn't want to overstep his boundaries. Hazel watches the outside world from behind the glass. He head resting against her fist. Her elbow resting against where the door and window meet. He looks over at her every so often, wondering if he should say something, and what? She looks upset, but what is she upset about? How could he help if he doesn't the fuck is going on?! He cares about her, but she won't fucking say anything! He's getting worried, not about the things she's saying but the things she isn't saying. He sighs as he pulls into his driveway. 

"Welcome to my house," he chuckles, looking at the large house with a white picket fence. She looks at the greyish blue house for a minute before opening the passenger side door. She gets out, looking at the astonishing house. Her heart skips when Jonas takes her hand and leads her inside. A small white dog greets them at the door, along with his mother in the living room. 

"Hey hun! Is this the girl you asked me about?" She looks at Hazel, seeing something is obviously upsetting her.

"Yes mom, I'm going to show her around." Jonas smiles and walks towards a hall. 

"So, there's the bathroom, and back there is my room," he points towards the back of the hall.

"Upstairs is where the game room is, and the studio." He walks into his room and jumps onto his bed.

"You can sleep in here with me, if you'd like." Hazel nods and sits on the bed.

"Thank you Jonas," her voice is soft and shaky. Her blueish eyes meet his amber ones, full of fear. She sighs, looking at her tight jeans and flannel, knowing she won't be able to sleep in such clothes. Jonas looks at her, then watches her look at her outfit. Putting two and two together he gets up, grabbing one of his hoodies and some gym shorts out of his walk in closet. Hazel smiles softly, as she loves the way he read her mind. Jonas tosses her the clothes and plops back on his bed. She gets up and starts to take off her clothes. She puts on his hoodie, pretty much swimming in it. She then kicks her pants off, then slips on the shorts. She sighs softly and sits next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes, feeling cared for. 

"When's the last time you checked your blood sugar?" Jonas looks at her, tilting his head. She looks at him with shock and confusion.

"I saw your pump, my brother was diabetic." He smiles a quirky smile. Then gets into her drawstring bag that she brought. He grabs the blood glucose meter, then the strips, and lancet device. He advances the device, and places a strip in the meter. He pokes her ring finger and milks the blood out. Once the meter showed that it was ready, he inserts the blood into the strip. She looks at him with amazement, not fully believing he actually did it. She then smiles brightly at him, as her blood sugar is 137. 

"Better than what Jacob's used to be." He smiles, then spaces out, remembering memories of his brother. Hazel rests her hand on his knee with a sympathetic smile. Jonas smiles back and lays a kiss on Hazels head. She smiles and yawns. 

"You should get some rest love," he looks down at her.

"I'll be fine. I probably won't be able to sleep anyway." Hazel looks at her feet. 

"May I ask what's going on?" Jonas tilts his head. Hazel looks at him with a tear in her eye.


End file.
